


Щёлк!

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), post!CW
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: история о том, как Тони Старк собирал для Питера костюмчик по фигуре





	

Щёлк!

— «Главное, чтобы костюмчик сидел», полевые испытания, проба четыреста тридцать…

Ругаясь, Тони переключил ПЯТНИЦУ на беззвучный режим и попытался не задохнуться. Красная ткань впилась ему в шею, облепила рот и не давала как следует вдохнуть. К тому же заела автоматика, призванная подстраивать размер глаз под актуальные условия, и сейчас Тони видел мир сквозь две крошечные щели.

— Вот поэтому… — тяжело дыша, сказал он, отдирая от себя намертво прилипший полимер, — я и… предпочитаю… старый добрый… 

Щёлк!

Наверное, у него сейчас был ужасно глупый вид, потому что ПЯТНИЦА высветила три смайлика подряд.

— Ладно, да, я был неправ, извини, — Тони переключил её обратно. – Покажи.

Не просто ужасно глупый – ещё и ужасно неприличный. Тони помедлил, рассматривая автоматический снимок, прикреплённый к файлу проекта. Перекошенное лицо и торчащие дыбом волосы были ещё куда ни шло, но то, что треклятый полимер так обтянул его грудь и плечи, что хоть уроки анатомии проводи…

Минуточку.

— Выдели вот эту зону, — потребовал он, обводя пальцами нужную часть снимка. Конечно, он не мог похвастаться телосложением Тора или, скажем, Кэпа, но всё-таки было что показать, и, кстати, о Кэпе… 

Раздирая впившийся в шею костюм, Тони думал больше о том, чтобы подышать как следует. О том, что поддоспешники, которые он носил под броню, при всех своих достоинствах были многократно проще того, что он делал сейчас, и что Кэп, должно быть, взбесится. Точно взбесится. 

— Переформатируй в формат ММС, — решил он. – Убери всё, что указывает на местоположение, и пошли Кэпу.

— Тони, ты уве…

— Совершенно уверен, — оборвал он именно потому, что был вовсе не убеждён в том, что делает разумную вещь. – Отсылай. И давай поменяем уровень жёсткости, минус десять процентов. 

— «Главное, чтобы костюмчик сидел», — затянула ПЯТНИЦА, — полевые испытания, проба четыреста тридцать четыре…

Щёлк!

На этот раз костюм облепил его оригинальным образом: вокруг шеи, капюшон и до самой талии всё взялось дурацкими складками, ниже пояса обтянуло так, что Тони боялся двинуться, чтобы не лишиться самого дорогого.

— Отмена, — прохрипел он. Вот всегда так: на модные примочки и вишенки уходит в десять раз больше времени и сил, чем на основное задание. Сшитый на живую нитку перед Противостоянием костюм уже был тесен Питеру в плечах и коротковат в щиколотках, а ведь талантливые дети и растут быстро. Приходилось вносить изменения, и, хотя костюм успешно сопротивлялся попыткам его порвать, значительно повышал силу и ловкость носителя, опознавал ДНК-сигнатуру и защищал Питера от всего на свете, от вредоносных спор и паразитов до старых добрых ударов в лицо, с меняющимся размером сладить никак не удавалось. – Вот же чёрт, я чуть кастратом не стал!

Что-то негромко тренькнуло рядом, и это не был один из стандартных звуков ПЯТНИЦЫ, насколько Тони мог судить сейчас, когда от самых пяток до талии был словно закован в медленно ослабевающий бетон.

— Сигнал о доставке сообщения, — пояснила ПЯТНИЦА, не дожидаясь вопроса. 

— Вот чёрт, — пробормотал Тони. Он уже начал жалеть о своём порыве. Не то чтобы Кэп мог опознать его по рисунку мускулов на груди, тем более в чужом костюме, но всё-таки… — И о чём я только думал? Давай перераспределим точки мощности. Мне всё-таки кажется…

Телефон зазвонил. 

— Игнорируй это, — велел Тони, проклиная себя за то, что вообще вздумал посылать Кэпу сообщения. Тот сейчас занимал первое место в списке почётных задниц, с которыми Тони не хотел иметь дела, и, кстати, о задницах…

Кажется, личный опыт его ничему не учил. Вот просто ничегошеньки не прибавлял к текущему уровню умственного развития, прискорбно низкому для гения. Посылать обидчикам фото собственного зада – это уж совершенно ни в какие ворота для взрослого человека, верно?

— Сними с этого ракурса, — потребовал он, поворачиваясь к камерам спиной и чувствуя себя кем-то вроде древнего шотландца, задирающего килт перед толпой врагов и выражающего таким образом глубочайшее презрение. Очень вольная ассоциация: сам он был ни разу не шотландец, да и презирать Кэпа даже не пытался. – Достаточно плотно обтягивает? 

— Можно посчитать волоски на заднице, — бесстрастно сообщила ПЯТНИЦА, поразив Тони до глубины души.

— Но у меня НЕТ волос на заднице! 

— Вот именно.

Под непрекращающийся трезвон ПЯТНИЦА высветила новый снимок. Едва бросив на него взгляд, Тони решил, что этого, наверное, будет достаточно. Он просто не мог позволить пропасть такому ракурсу. 

— Отсылай, — решил он. Какого чёрта, снявши голову, по волосам не плачут, и если это не лишит Кэпа всех оставшихся иллюзий – если допустить, что у Кэпа ещё остались иллюзии, — то не по вине Тони. Он выразился предельно ясно, вот этой самой фотографией, на которой владелец даже самого скромного ума непременно должен был различить подразумевающееся пожелание отправляться по широко известному адресу. – И давай всё-таки пересмотрим эти чёртовы точки. Если Питера вот так придушит, у него может случиться моральная травма на всю жизнь.

— Как скажете, босс, — отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА. Снова тренькнул сигнал доставки, и Тони, уже выпростав ногу из штанины, замер, отсчитывая секунды. 

На восьмой – обычно Кэп понимал быстрее, но тут, видимо, некоторое время ушло на то, чтоб протереть глаза, — телефон запрыгал с удвоенной силой.

— Звонит, чтобы как следует меня отчитать, — поделился Тони, выбираясь и из второй штанины. – Юморист какой. 

***

Первое, что Питер Паркер увидел, выбравшись, наконец, из школы, был байк его мечты. Огромный, блестящий, небрежно припаркованный в углу опустевшей школьной стоянки. Чего-то в нём неуловимо не хватало, но Питер никак не мог понять – чего. Вот разве что пустая стойка с перекрёстным магнитным захватом наталкивала на мысли, и…

— Чёрт возьми! – пискнул он, когда от теней, заливавших дорожку, отделилась широкоплечая рослая фигура. Собственный ломающийся голос доставлял Питеру массу неудобств: и без того высокий, как у девчонки, время от времени он срывался, и Питер, к собственному стыду, пускал петуха. Конечно, мистер Старк мог бы встроить в его новый костюм ещё и речевой синтезатор, но как попросить о таком, Питер не знал. Зато хорошо знал, как поступать, когда перед тобой возникает непосредственная угроза.

Стоп, минуточку. Это же Капитан Америка. При всех его особенностях – и при том, что у Питера до сих пор ныли руки, стоило вспомнить рухнувшую на него тяжесть, — бить просто так он не станет, нужен веский повод.

— У меня его нет, — быстро сказал Питер, глядя на приближающуюся фигуру. Кэп был в джинсах и кожаной куртке, такой потёртой и мягкой от времени, что так и тянуло потрогать. 

О господи. Если их кто-нибудь застукает – скажем, кто-нибудь из девчонок, — простым «потрогать» не ограничится. Питер панически огляделся по сторонам, не увидел никого, но на всякий случай отступил в тень. Капитан, тоже оглядевшись, кивнул и последовал за ним.

— Я не за щитом, — предупредил он, развеивая недоразумение. – Здравствуй, Питер.

Это было что-то новенькое. Питер уставился на Капитана; тот ответил ему суровым, хоть и дружелюбным, взглядом, и спросил:

— Как дела у Тони... у мистера Старка?

Ах, вот в чём дело! Питеру нужно было сразу догадаться, что дело в этом. То, что эти двое не закончили свою личную войну, было ясно как божий день, и Питеру до сих пор казалось, что это самая ужасная глупость, какую только можно придумать: так переживать друг о друге и так разругаться считай что на ровном месте. Мистер Старк не посвящал его в подробности, но не нужно было обладать гениальным умом, чтобы понимать: Соковийские Соглашения – самое меньшее и неважное из всего, что заставило двух умных взрослых людей так отчаянно противоречить друг другу – и тревожиться друг о друге даже сейчас.

— Ну, он в порядке, — сообщил Питер и увидел, как на лицо Капитана наползает хмурая тень. – Нет, правда! 

— Он не пьёт? – резко уточнил Кэп. Питер замотал головой. Бар у мистера Старка был что надо, но он не притрагивался к алкоголю, а самого Питера и не тянуло попросить попробовать. – Не попадал в аварии? Никаких несчастных случаев с бронёй?

— Он мне, знаете, не отчитывается, но – нет и нет, — Питер постарался расправить плечи. По сравнению с тем, каким огромным казался нависший над ним Капитан, это было всё равно что мериться плечами с живой горой, но Питер хорошо помнил, как отнял у него щит. И ещё лучше – как однажды, по первому времени заблудившись в Башне, застал мистера Старка над этим самым щитом; хорошо ещё, что получилось потихоньку смыться, но выражение безнадёжной тоски на лице самого решительного и бесстрашного человека, которого Питер в жизни своей встречал, дорогого стоило. – А в чём дело?

Капитан замялся – совершенно как обычный человек, надо же, — и крайне неохотно признался:

— Мы очень плохо расстались.

— Не просто расстались, а вы от него ушли, — не утерпел Питер. – Не смотрите так, это не он сказал. Я сам догадался. 

— А ты, кажется, очень умный парень из Квинса, — пробормотал Капитан и тут же снова подобрался и стал похож на плакат с собой самим. – Да, можно сказать, что ушёл я. Но я по-прежнему не считаю его чужим, и...

В кармане у Питера задёргался телефон, и он, даже не глядя, знал, кто это. Мистер Старк не был его отцом и не признавал обнимашек и прочих слезливых глупостей, но каждое утро в школьном шкафчике Питера, как по волшебству, появлялась коробка с сэндвичами, и каждый вечер мистер Хэппи заезжал за ним, чтобы отвезти домой, потому что мистер Старк считал, что Питер и без того часто попадает в неприятности, чтобы ещё лишний раз нарываться.

— Тебе звонят, — напомнил Капитан. Увидел выражение лица Питера и сам переменился в лице. – Это Тони?

— Почему вы сами к нему не подойдёте? – поинтересовался Питер, путаясь в карманах в попытке выудить телефон. – Честное слово, это совсем не трудно, он человек с большим сердцем. Не может быть, чтобы он вас не выслушал.

— Я очень его обидел, — негромко возразил Капитан, и по его лицу прошла тень. – И хуже того – боюсь, что как только Тони увидит меня снова, ему это причинит ещё большую боль. А я пообещал себе, что...

— Пит, ты там в порядке? – бодро спросила трубка. Питер приложил палец к губам, призывая Капитана помолчать, и отозвался, что да, в полном. – Хорошо. А то я уже забеспокоился.

— Пять минут, мистер Старк, — Питер оборвал звонок и посмотрел на Капитана. – Послушайте, это просто смешно. Вы два взрослых человека, оба герои, и вы не можете просто сесть и поговорить? Выяснить всё между собой?

— Поверь мне, сынок, никакой бой не может быть страшнее, чем… — начал Капитан и остановился, глядя поверх головы Питера с таким выражением лица, что мороз пошёл по спине. 

— Питер, — жутким голосом произнёс мистер Старк, — помнишь, мы с тобой говорили о том, чтобы не делать глупостей, особенно опасных?

— Здравствуй, Тони, — тут же сказал Капитан. – Мы просто разговариваем, не ругай своего... протеже.

— Я не протеже! – возмутился Питер, разворачиваясь к Тони. – Я ведь не протеже? Скажите ему!

— Конечно, нет, Пит, успокойся, — отозвался Старк и быстрым движением взял Питера за плечо. Пальцы у него были твёрдые, как стальные, Питер даже покосился – не в перчатке ли тот. Но Старк был не в перчатке. – Хочешь сбить моего парня с толку, Кэп?

— Хотел выяснить, почему получаю от тебя сообщения, — бухнул Капитан, грозно супясь. – Самые странные из всех, какие мог вообразить.

Это было до чёртиков странно. И то, что мистер Старк – надо же! – посылает Капитану сообщения. И то, что Капитан решил приехать и выяснить лично, что не так с этими сообщениями и мистером Старком заодно, и не побоялся рискнуть и появиться в месте, где первый встречный коп мог бы попытаться его арестовать, и даже то, с какими лицами они сейчас стояли друг против друга.

— Сынок, пойди-ка, побудь в машине, — не сводя взгляда с ощетинившегося Старка, попросил Капитан. – У нас тут взрослый разговор.

— Вот ещё, — отозвался Питер. Он очень уважал Капитана Америку, очень. Даже фанател по нему, ну а кто нет? В Башне Старка была целая комната, битком набитая портретами, постерами, старыми плакатами с изображениями Капитана Америки. Был даже маленький игрушечный медведь со щитом и в крылатом шлеме. Питер случайно забрёл в этот до чёртиков странный музей и вышел оттуда, решив ни у кого ни о чём не спрашивать, но выводы сделал. – Я уйду, а вы опять подерётесь.

— Нет, — мгновенно заверил Кэп. — Никаких драк, обещаю.

— Взрослые разговоры очень часто бывают лишены всякого смысла, — напомнил мистер Старк. – И этот точно не станет исключением. 

— Станет, если только ты дашь мне шанс, — последовал ответ. Капитан говорил с уверенностью человека, знающего цену своему слову, и Питер заколебался. – Пожалуйста, Тони.

Пальцы на плече Питера медленно, неохотно разжались, и мистер Старк подтолкнул его к выходу с парковки. 

— Я постараюсь поскорее, Пит. Скажи Хэппи, пусть не глушит машину, и к чёрту озоновый слой.

***

Всю дорогу до Башни мистер Старк был молчалив и задумчив, а когда всё-таки заговорил, удивил Питера донельзя. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на предельную откровенность, взрослые до последнего не верят в то, что человек младше тридцати способен соображать в чём-то, что не относится к школьным урокам и дурацким развлечениям, но всё-таки надеялся на какие-нибудь объяснения. 

Вместо этого мистер Старк заявил:

— Мне будет нужен твой костюм.

Питер уставился на него, пытаясь понять, не шутка ли это.

— Костюм, — повторил мистер Старк. – Кое-что в нём нужно улучшить. Добавить паутины, поменять дизайн, ещё раз всё отрегулировать, и, кстати, вытяни-ка руку?

Немея от изумления, Питер послушался.

— И добавить пару дюймов запаса, — решил мистер Старк, бросив короткий взгляд на его руку. В этом взгляде словно была встроена лазерная рулетка. – Эта система изменения размеров, чтоб её... всё никак не заставлю работать как следует.

— Я не настолько быстро расту, — проговорил Питер, надеясь его утешить хотя бы этим. Мистер Старк коротко усмехнулся и заметил:

— Напротив, Пит. Ты очень повзрослел за это время, заметил?

Конечно, Питер замечал. Прежние проблемы, обычные для подростка, никуда не делись, но к ним добавились новые, гораздо более важные, и с каждым днём их становилось всё больше, как и страха не справиться, как и тревог. Все, кого Питер знал, разделились на два неравных лагеря: обычные люди с их заботами и делами, и те, кто ухитрялся справляться с жизнью героя, полной опасностей и ответственности. Иногда он смотрел на затылки своих одноклассников и пытался понять – неужели это вправду происходит с ним. Неужели это он, Питер Паркер...

— Пит?

— Ага, — хрипло подтвердил он. – Я задумался. Вы ведь не отнимете у меня костюм, мистер Старк? Я без него никто. 

— Если ты никто без костюма, — неожиданно резко ответил мистер Старк, — значит, ты его недостоин. И даже не думай о себе так плохо. Кто наводил порядок на улицах ещё до того, как влез во взрослые игры... или, вернее, до того, как я тебя в них втянул?

— Я сам хотел, — упрямо возразил Питер. Не то чтобы он всерьёз верил, что мистер Старк однажды отберёт у него костюм, решив, что Питер его недостоин, но если даже так — Питер не собирался сдаваться. – И даже если вы заставите меня его вернуть, я своё дело не брошу. 

Мистер Старк повернулся к нему, и в бегущих за окнами машины пятнах и полосах света от фонарей стало видно, какое у него усталое лицо.

— Почему? – тем же резким, незнакомым голосом поинтересовался он, словно Питер был на экзамене и вот-вот должен был его завалить. – Ты можешь отказаться. Сам ведь хлебнул всего этого и знаешь теперь, что быть героем, да хоть даже и целым Мстителем — не прогулка с классом.

— Ага, прогулка с классом хуже, — буркнул Питер. – Мстители всего-то дерутся между собой. Никто не лепит жвачку тебе на стул и не называет тебя лузером только потому, что кроссовки не той фирмы.

Морщины усталости на лице мистера Старка двинулись, зашевелились и сложились в неожиданную улыбку, яркую, словно солнце вдруг сверкнуло. 

—У всех свои проблемы, — сказал он. — У тебя, у меня, даже у Стива. Это не повод сдаваться, согласен?

Было ужасно странно слышать, как Капитана Америку называют просто Стивом. Как соседа по парте или парня, живущего через дорогу, или, например, продавца в магазине. Как кого-то обычного, хотя ничего обычного в нём не было.

— Но раз вы вернулись без синяков, — осторожно начал Питер, ступая на очень тонкий лёд, — то, наверное, хотя бы часть этих проблем...

— Я перенастрою всё, что смогу, и отдам костюм тебе обратно, — перебил его мистер Старк, и Питер прикусил язык, — но серьёзно, Пит, подумай. Что, по-твоему, броня делает меня Железным Человеком? Или сто фунтов мышц и бычье здоровье превратили астматика в Капитана? 

Питер замотал головой, полез в рюкзак и добыл оттуда костюм.

— Я просто очень к нему привык, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном. – Как-то... позабыл о том, кто я без него.

— Знакомо, парень, очень знакомо, — отозвался мистер Старк и прибавил, — вот что, со Стивом мы кое о чём договорились. Он, конечно, наломал дров, ну а кто нет. Если вдруг увидишь его где-то рядом... 

Молчал он долго и, явно не осознавая, что делает, поглаживал подбородок. Наверное, чтобы не кусать губы, потому что – Питер заметил это только сейчас, — губы у него и так были припухшие, как от горячего чая или поцелуев на ветру.

Мысль была настолько пугающая, что Питер даже не рискнул додумывать её до конца.

— ...не спеши поднимать шум, — наконец, закончил мистер Старк. – Мы с ним можем очень друг друга не одобрять, но тебя наши разногласия не касаются и касаться не должны.

— Прямо как при разводе, — пробормотал Питер, поймал потрясённый карий взгляд и развёл руками. – Школьная психолог так говорит. У Мика и Аннетт родители разводились год, не меньше. Кстати, а вы знаете, что Капитана Америку показывают по школьному ТВ?

— В передаче «их разыскивает ФБР»? – ядовито поинтересовался Старк и снова погладил себя по подбородку – словно всё стирал и стирал что-то, что намертво прилипло и отказывалось исчезать. – Интересные у вас там в школе передачи.

— Нет, — с нескрываемым удовольствием ответил Питер. Он сам не знал, почему так приятно понимать, что для обычных школьников и учителей Капитан Америка был и остался героем. Чёрт, даже для него самого он был и остался героем. Кажется, и для мистера Старка тоже, но Питеру было не пять лет, чтобы спросить о таком напрямик. – В программе спортивных состязаний. Он там точно как на плакатах, которые у вас засунуты с глаз долой... ой.

Мистер Старк переваривал услышанное секунд пять. Потом тяжело вздохнул и похлопал Питера по плечу.

— Ничего-то от вас не скроешь.

***

Дзынь!

Стив с такой поспешностью схватил телефон, что сидевший напротив Сэм удивлённо поднял брови, а Баки понимающе усмехнулся.

— Важное, должно быть, дело, — заметил он. Стив сунул мобильник с глаз долой и попытался принять независимый вид, но непрочитанное сообщение было как горячий уголёк за пазухой – жглось и требовало немедленного внимания. 

— Так вот, о Россе, — начал он, но в кармане снова дзынькнуло. Тони умел быть настойчив, когда хотел добиться своего, а сейчас он определённо хотел... чего?

Стив не знал. Варианты были самые разнообразные, от жестокой мести за обиду до того, о чём в компании даже думать не полагалось, но Стив, конечно, думал всё равно.

Тот их разговор на заднем дворе школы закончился поцелуем. Неожиданным, отчаянным, горьким и горячим, почти токсичным – так любое вещество, взятое в предельной концентрации, может стать ядом и так тебя отравить, что пожалеешь, что не умер, — и, хотя Тони почти сразу отдёрнулся, судорожно облизываясь и глядя на Стива сердито и потрясённо, слаще этого поцелуя в жизни Стива не бывало. 

Он до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что вправду решился. Даже не до конца верил в то, что ему не приснилось это всё – как горькие губы Тони, кривясь, выпускают одно резкое слово за другим, а в глазах горит тусклый огонёк усталого, надорванного, обманутого доверия. Как Тони уже почти поворачивается, чтобы уходить, и как его собственная рука хватает Тони за обтянутое костюмом плечо, дёргает, разворачивая, притягивая...

В то, что ему не приснился вкус горьких губ, не верилось особенно сильно. 

Сразу после этого Тони ушёл, не оборачиваясь. Стив не нашёл в себе сил окликать его или удерживать – и вот теперь, спустя пару дней, Тони принялся слать ему сообщения. Наученный горьким опытом, Стив даже не пытался их открывать прилюдно; у него всегда всё было написано на лице, и даже этой малости, не выраженной в словах, хватало, чтобы и Сэм, и Баки смотрели на него как на тяжелобольного.

— Да, о Россе, — подхватил Сэм, явно стараясь сгладить неловкую паузу. За последние дни таких пауз стало критично много: стоило Стиву чуть-чуть отвлечься, и мысли сами соскакивали на тот самый вечер, словно игла граммофона на привычную дорожку. – У него, кажется, проблемы. 

— Больше проблем у него – меньше проблем у нас, — отозвался Баки с внушающей уважение практичностью. 

— Он из тех парней, что делятся своими неприятностями с окружающими, — возразил Стив. – И он по-прежнему на высоком посту. Где гарантии, что он не примется делать глупости в большом масштабе? 

— Объявит новую охоту на ведьм? – предположил Сэм. – Но она и так уже идёт. Вряд ли Росс сможет выдумать что-нибудь похуже.

У Стива на этот счёт было своё мнение. Да, для них Росс уже не мог выдумать ничего хуже – они и так были в бегах. Но был человек, оставшийся под ударом, и этот самый человек вместо того, чтобы бояться и не высовываться, прямо сейчас слал ему сообщения, одно за другим.

Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзынь!

Воцарилась тишина, раздражавшая даже больше звона, и Баки, вздохнув, поднялся.

— Пойдём-ка, дружище, — сказал он, обращаясь к Сэму. – Все проблемы по очереди, так? Мы попробуем найти что-нибудь на Росса. А Стив решит свои дела. В конце концов, я сам смогу побеседовать с сукиным сыном по душам.

— Нет! – резко сказал Стив. Телефон снова дёрнулся в кармане – словно маленький ребёнок, добиваясь внимания, дёргал его за штаны. – Нет. Ты уже не Зимний Солдат, забыл?

Баки посмотрел на него с усталой нежностью – точь-в-точь как когда-то смотрела мама, если Стив, забывшись, начинал вслух мечтать о том, как однажды вырастет, станет самым сильным человеком в мире и заставит всех подлецов перестать быть подлецами. 

— А ты-то без щита, конечно, уже не Капитан Америка, — сказал он и вышел. Сэм, потрепав Стива по плечу, вышел следом. Стив, торопясь, полез в карман и вытащил телефон как раз в тот момент, как тот задёргался снова и вместо раздражающего, но короткого звона разразился длинной музыкальной трелью.

— Тони, я не мог отве... – быстро сказал Стив, но голос в трубке не принадлежал Тони. Не знай Стив парня лично – и решил бы, что Паркеру лет десять, таким он был тихим и испуганным.

— Это не мистер Старк, это я. Он мне запретил звонить.

Стив отчётливо ощутил, как волосы шевелятся на голове, а всё тело подбирается, как перед атакой.

— Что случилось? – спросил он. – Ты в безопасности? Где ты?

— В Башне, и лучше вам поторопиться, — послышалось в ответ. Голос доносился еле-еле, шум ветра скрадывал слова. – Я снаружи, на стене. У мистера Старка обыск. Нашли ваш щит и все его сокровища. Росс просто рвёт и мечет. Госсекретарь! Я его раньше только видел по ТВ!

— Сокровища? – переспросил Стив, уже торопясь к двери. Росс зарвался, он хуже чем зарвался, если решил, что нападение на Старка – чёрт, а чем ещё это могло быть! – может сойти ему с рук. Не потому что за Старком был капитал, Железный Легион и имя, которого он был более чем достоин, а потому, что даже сейчас за спиной Тони стояли те, кому он был дорог и нужен. Он, Стив, в том числе – и неважно, если сам Тони в это не верит и не подозревает, что именно так в действительности и обстоят дела. 

— Ваши портреты и всё такое прочее, — объяснил Питер. – Я успел украсть телефон. Мистер Старк всё равно бы вам не позвонил, а я...

— Продержишься там, где ты сейчас, ещё четверть часа? – уточнил Стив, сбегая по ступенькам. Он увидел Сэма и Баки, обоих со стаканами кофе в руках и озабоченными лицами, и присоединившуюся к ним Наташу, и сделал всем понятный жест «бегом за мной». – Я скоро буду.

— Надеюсь, потому что прямо сейчас всё выглядит хуже некуда, — проговорил Питер. – У мистера Старка есть кое-что на этого суки...

— Язык! – рыкнул Стив. Ситуация могла быть хуже некуда и даже, скорее всего, именно такой и была, но это был не повод, чтобы такой замечательный мальчишка, как Питер, марал рот бранью. 

От окрика Питер запнулся и рефлекторно сказал:

— Извините. Но у мистера Старка что-то на него есть, и Росс хочет получить это первым. Так он сказал.

Стив уже впрыгивал в седло, остро сожалея о том, что щит больше не с ним. Пустые рогатки-держаки казались жалобно воздетыми руками.

— Сумеешь дать ему знак, чтобы не делал глупостей и держался сколько сможет? – спросил он, не особенно надеясь на успех.

Питер, к его радости, заверил, что постарается. 

Сэм смог его догнать только на федеральном шоссе. Повис рядом, крикнул:

— Что мы делаем? Это Старк?

Стив кивнул и прибавил скорости. Баки, державшийся позади – Наташа посадила его перед собой и ловко, незаметно страховала его, держась за руль, — крепче вцепился в мотоцикл. Держаться одной рукой было неудобно, но Стив не сомневался – в этот раз Баки не упадёт. Хватит. В этот раз всё будет по-другому, будет правильно, не будь он Стив Роджерс.

Оцепление вокруг Башни было смехотворно редким: Росс, видимо, не хотел поднимать шум раньше времени. Стиву не потребовалось даже маскироваться; бросив мотоциклы, он и его маленькая команда слились с толпой, проскользнули ко входу в подземный паркинг и оказались внутри с почти пугающей лёгкостью.

Питер ждал их у шахты грузового лифта; длинная нить паутины свисала откуда-то с головокружительной высоты и обвивала его талию, как альпинистский пояс.

— Его, кажется, вот-вот увезут, — сказал он отчаянно. – Я ничего не смог сделать! 

— Можно подняться снаружи, — предложил Сэм, расправив крылья. – Напасть с нескольких сторон.

Стив помотал головой.

— Росс не мог прийти один. Слишком опасно, Тони, должно быть, держат на мушке, — он обернулся к Питеру. — Сколько их? Случайно не успел посчитать? 

— Десяток, но они один другого хуже, — отозвался Питер, — это не полицейские, а какие-то... наоборот. Головорезы. Они сейчас переворачивают всё наверху. Ищут что-то, я видел через окно. А мистер Старк связан.

— Никаких резких движений, — подытожил Стив. – Если мы ворвёмся все разом, у кого-нибудь точно дрогнет рука, так что единственный наш шанс – сильно их удивить. Пара секунд паралича, и мы успеем убрать Тони с линии огня, а дальше всё просто.

— Я бы им врубил музыку погромче или запустил бы противопожарный душ, — предложил Питер, — но мистер Старк отключил ПЯТНИЦУ. Что если его всё-таки повезут куда-нибудь? Мы ведь его потом не найдём!

Наташа и Сэм, не сговариваясь, предложили хором:

— Отобьём по дороге.

— Если мне не удастся всё сделать как надо – да, — согласился Стив и одним прыжком оказался на уровне второго этажа. Зацепился за паутину, подёргал и убедился, что она прочна и держит его вес. – Питер, ты со мной. Баки, поможешь Соколу и Вдове. Если Тони примутся увозить – не дайте им этого сделать.

Баки, бледный, но решительный, отсалютовал ему единственной рукой и последовал за Сэмом и Наташей. 

— Что ещё я должен знать? – быстро спросил Стив, забираясь всё выше. Питер двигался рядом, перехватываясь то одной, то другой ладонью. – Что Росс затеял? Он ведь не может предъявить Тони ничего официально, а то бы уже давно…

— Он говорил про какую-то подводную тюрьму, — Питер засопел и прикусил губу, видимо, чтобы не выругаться и не навлечь на себя гнев Капитана. – Я не нарочно подслушивал, правда, просто вернулся пораньше из школы, а тут такое творится. Мистер Старк меня спрятал и велел уходить, но я…

Стив едва не спросил, почему Питер живёт у Тони в Башне, а не у себя дома – был же у парня какой-нибудь дом, — но сверху послышался глухой взрыв, и он стал перебирать руками и ногами быстрее, про себя проклиная систему безопасности Башни. Умная ПЯТНИЦА, прежде чем уйти в оффлайн, выключила все лифты и опустила все противопожарные переборки. С одной стороны хорошо, это замедлит Росса и его бандитов. С другой…

— Капитан Америка, сэр, — окликнул Питер, выпустил струю паутины и обвил ею талию Стива, сам оказавшись рядом. – Держитесь за меня. Я нас подниму быстрее.

Новая порция приглушённого грохота донеслась сверху, и Стив кивнул, показывая, что доверяет, обнял худые мальчишеские плечи. Питер выбросил вверх руку, и толстая струя паутины ударила в стену, сократилась, как резиновая, и вздёрнула их сразу на пару десятков метров. Питер тут же выпустил следующую, и так, дёргаясь и взлетая, словно на аттракционе, они добрались до нужного этажа. Там Питер ловко отцепил паутину и пополз, извиваясь, как змея, по вентиляционной шахте. Стив полз за ним и надеялся только на одно.

Что они успеют. Что потом, когда всё это кончится, и Тони снова будет в безопасности, они смогут познакомиться по-настоящему — он и этот храбрый малец из Квинса, однажды ухитрившийся отобрать у него щит, а теперь готовый вылезти из кожи вон, лишь бы помочь Тони.

Стив и сам был на это готов.

Внизу послышались голоса, и Питер замер. Стив замер тоже, пытаясь по слуху определить, сколько под ними людей и где они находятся. Потом послышался звук удара, резкий выдох и притворно-ленивый голос Тони, от которого у Стива всё закоченело изнутри. 

— Этим ты добьёшься только одного, Тадеуш: я тебя засужу. 

— Из Рафта? – парировал Росс. – Где флэшка?

Тони презрительно засвистел, словно нарочно нарывался – и Стив с ужасающей ясностью понял, что так оно и есть. Может, Тони и не был обучен вести допросы так, как умела Наташа – скрыто, хитро, пока допрашиваемый искренне считает себя удачливым палачом, — но тянуть время в надежде на призрачный шанс умел. Оба они, и Стив тоже, умели это даже слишком хорошо, и если бы только с врагами…

Стив сжал кулаки и бесшумно подполз к казавшейся наименее крепкой пластине пола, но Питер замотал головой и приложил палец к губам. Потом показал пять пальцев сразу и ткнул себе за спину, постучал себя по запястью.

Знаки отличались от тех, что были по умолчанию приняты между Мстителями, но Стив понял, что его просят подождать. Он кивнул, и Питер снова пополз по шахте и скрылся из виду, а Росс внизу сказал:

— Интересно, сколько ты просидишь в Рафте, Старк? Год? Десять лет? Всю жизнь? Тебя будут искать, конечно же, но ты ведь понимаешь, что не найдут.

— Я бы на твоём месте волновался о том, сколько продержится Рафт, — послышалось в ответ. – Ты же со мной имеешь дело, Тэдди, а не с каким-нибудь…

Удар!

Звук был такой, что Стив скрежетнул зубами. Сейчас он отдал бы что угодно, действительно что угодно, за возможность обрушиться вниз и кулаками объяснить Россу, почему бить связанного – дурная идея. Но мальчишка Паркер позвал его на помощь, привёл кратчайшим путём, и что-то у него было припасено на чёрный день, так что…

Стараясь двигаться как можно осторожней, Стив добрался до окошечка, забранного частой решёткой, и бросил взгляд вниз. Ракурс был неудобный, но всё-таки он ухитрился рассмотреть хоть что-то. 

Прямо под ним один из парней, которых Питер назвал головорезами, прошёл по разбросанным, вывернутым на пол бумагам, остановился и перехватил автомат. Стив отчётливо видел следы от споротых нашивок на его плече, мелкую дрожь пальцев на прикладе. Амфетамины, никаких сомнений. В какой только подворотне Росс нашёл этих молодцев? 

За поворотом шахты послышался шорох, и Питер показался в узком просвете, подполз, волоча за собой невнятный свёрток. Стив уставился на него, и Питер закивал и одними губами произнёс:

— Бум.

Стоило бросить взгляд на содержимое свёртка, и идея Питера стала ясна, как день. Стив бы обнял мальчишку, если б мог потратить на это лишних пять секунд.

Он вытащил из свёртка красно-синий костюм, запоздало подумал, что не сможет в него втиснуться – перед глазами, против всякой логики и уместности, вспыхнула одна из тех фотографий, которыми Тони чуть с ума его не свёл, — но Питер сделал нетерпеливый жест, призывавший поторопиться, и Стив крайне осторожно принялся натягивать на себя чужую вещь, к которой Тони уж точно приложил руку. И не только руку, но Питеру лучше об этом не знать. Внизу снова заговорили – Росс грозил Тони сгноить его в Рафте, Тони огрызался, — и тонкая ткань, удивительно тёплая и словно бы ещё хранящая память о прикосновениях рук, как живая, обтянула Стива до самого подбородка, чуть помедлила – и надвинулась на лицо.

От неё пахло Тони. Она и на вкус была как Тони: шелковистая и горькая. Узкие щёлки глаз расширились, подстраиваясь под размер, и Стив мгновенно увидел сквозь переборку яркие световые пятна: пятеро, кроме Росса, и ещё двое роются в соседней комнате, а у Тони кровь идёт из носа и трещина в ребре, но в целом состояние заложника оценивается как удовлетворительное.

Питер воззрился на него с недоверчивым выражением, словно не мог поверить, что видит другого парня в своём костюме, и Стив мгновенно оценил красоту ситуации. Удивить? Ошеломить? Мгновенно обездвижить псов Росса, не дав им причинить Тони вред? 

Да, да и да. Всё это сразу. К двум Паукам за раз судьба Росса явно не готовила.

Он упёрся ногами в переборку, проверил, как работает паутина, и приготовился прыгать. Питер, не спуская с него глаз, сделал то же самое.

Три. Два. Один.

***

— …новые обстоятельства в деле бывшего госсекретаря Росса вскрылись в ходе допроса. Об этом во время слушаний в комитете Палаты представителей сообщил директор Федерального бюро расследований США…

— ПЯТНИЦА, выключи это.

Блаженная тишина длилась недолго.

— Ну вот, теперь у нас два Человека-Паука, — хмуро сказал Тони. Он был в костюме, при галстуке и запонках, и выглядел как человек, собравшийся в суд с делом на пару миллиардов – как, в общем-то, и было. Синяк, расплывшийся на скуле, несколько портил впечатление респектабельности, но придавал ему окончательную завершённость. — Оба готовы дать показания в Конгрессе, и обоих я бы с большим удовольствием выпорол за самоуправство.

Питер уставился на него с испугом, недоверием и неистребимой готовностью улыбнуться.

— Вы же это не всерьёз, мистер Старк. 

— Не пугай Питера, — тут же вмешался Стив. Он был в джинсах и рубашке, и любой мужской журнал отдал бы годовой бюджет за возможность сделать фото. – Даже не думай об этом, Пит, Тони никогда не стал бы тебя бить.

— Ещё как стал бы! – грозно заявил Старк, поворачиваясь к обоим и поправляя часы под манжетой. – Я ненавижу давать показания, это каждый раз бездарно потраченные полдня и неделя недовольства Пеппер, даже не знаю, что хуже!

— Простите, мистер Старк, — покаянно произнёс Питер. Если присмотреться как следует, можно было увидеть, что он с трудом сдерживает улыбку. Он не всегда понимал, когда взрослые шутят, а когда говорят всерьёз, но учился этому и многому другому с поразительной быстротой. – Мне ничего умнее в голову не пришло. 

— Только остаться, когда я велел уходить, украсть телефон, сообразить, что происходит, вызвать подмогу и сделать всё, чтобы спасти мой зад…

— Тони!

— …из огня, — упрямо закончил Тони. – Стив, ты не перегибаешь палку с этим своим «все должны следить за языком, если Питер рядом»? Парню не три года!

— Но и не тридцать три, а ругательства никого не красят!

Питер молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого, словно пытался поверить в то, что не спит. Потом поднялся и сцапал со стола последний, самый лакомый, тост.

— Пойду ещё раз повторю то, что должен говорить сенаторам, — заявил он, когда оба, прервав вечный спор на полуслове, обернулись к нему с одинаковым вопросом в глазах. – И список слов, которые не должен произносить.

Старк захохотал. Капитан свёл брови, но не выдержал и тоже улыбнулся.

— Имей в виду, — предупредил он, когда Тони отсмеялся, — врать под присягой я не буду. Если спросят моё настоящее имя…

— Не спросят, — отмахнулся Старк. – Я неделю потратил на то, чтобы обосновать инкогнито Человека-Паука. Сразу двух, — поправился он. — А мысль о том, что у одного из них вся спина в звёздах и полосах, в голову никому не придёт. 

— Хотелось бы верить, — вздохнул Стив и, проводив взглядом Питера, шагнул к Тони ближе. – Послушай. Я так и не успел извиниться, да вообще толком ничего не успел.

— Да ну? – парировал Тони. – А что это тогда было вчера вечером? Бутылка шампанского, розы, столик на балконе, весь набор холостяка, решившего размочить счёт? 

— Язви сколько хочешь, — отозвался Стив, багровея, но не собираясь отступать. – У нас появился ещё один шанс, и я его не упущу. И раз уж на то пошло – а что это были за сообщения с костюмом Питера в обтяжку?

Тони быстро прижал палец к губам.

— Ты лучше не распространяйся особенно, — прошипел он, косясь на дверь, за которой Питер прилежно перечитывал зубодробительные обороты вроде «заботясь о благополучии и покое простых американцев, я, Человек-Паук, вынужден был задержать бывшего госсекретаря Росса во время того, как совершенно случайно пролетал мимо Башни Старка в компании своего друга, героя со сверхспособностями, чьё имя тоже должно остаться неназванным ради блага общества и соблюдения его личных прав, подтверждённых законом». – Питер и так уже косится. Как бы не начал переживать ещё и на этот счёт, парню и так нелегко приходится. 

Стив тяжело вздохнул. Происходившее между ним и Тони никогда не было простым, но сейчас они хором били все рекорды. Вчера он пригласил Тони на свидание, ни на что особо не надеясь, и был потрясён трижды: когда услышал «да» вместо отказа, когда само это свидание прошло настолько идеально, что тянуло ущипнуть себя под столом и удостовериться в том, что не спишь наяву, и, наконец, прямо сейчас – когда Тони, при всех его особенностях, проявлял себя как заботливый отец, полный беспокойства о душевном состоянии подростка, неуверенными галсами преодолевающего бушующее море пубертата.

— Я только пытался выяснить, почему… — начал он, но Тони не дал ему договорить. Шагнул вперёд, обдал Стива запахом одеколона и мази от синяков, положил руки на плечи и поцеловал, мгновенно отобрав возможность не только задавать вопросы, но и мыслить более-менее связно. Стив поймал его ладонями, прижимая к себе и целуя в ответ, зарылся пальцами в тщательно уложенные волосы на затылке, притянул ближе, нажав на изгиб поясницы сразу над округлой, идеальной задницей, о которой он, как ни старался и ни стыдился, не мог перестать думать с тех самых пор, как Тони впервые прислал ему то сообщение, — и понадеялся на то, что Питер не решит вернуться ещё хотя бы пару минут.

Питер вернулся через четверть часа, и этого времени им хватило, чтобы почти обезуметь, поджигая друг друга каждым прикосновением и вздохом, синхронно ужаснуться тому, как быстро и беспощадно распространяется этот взаимный пожар, оторваться как по живому и прижаться снова, уже отчаянно предчувствуя скорую и неизбежную разлуку, мучительное ожидание вечера и страх того, что за день случится что-то, что не даст провести его вдвоём. Стив услышал шаги первым, коротко и хрипло выругался, даже не заметив этого, и отшагнул назад, быстрым движением отворачивая Тони от света и давая пару лишних секунд на то, чтобы совладать с лицом.

— Что я делаю… — пробормотал Тони, и Стив, как никогда, был с ним согласен. В груди искрило, пересыпалось колкими свежими искрами, порхало и дрожало так, как до сих пор бывало только с Пегги, давным-давно по общему времени и почти вчера — по его собственному, засбоившему на долгие семьдесят лет, — и он понятия не имел, чем всё это может закончиться, но знал, что не в силах остановиться. Не сейчас. Не когда Тони, кажется, тянуло к нему навстречу так же сильно, как самого Стива тянуло к нему – против всякой логики, вопреки пережитому кошмару, упрямо и неодолимо.

— То же, что и я, — отозвался он и повернулся к Питеру. – Ну что, готов?

— Только очень страшно, — отозвался тот, осторожно рассматривая Стива. Ничего особенно компрометирующего увидеть он не мог, но Стиву казалось, что мальчик вот-вот хлопнет себя по лбу и заявит что-нибудь невинно-ужасное. Питер, впрочем, не заявил. Предстоящие слушанья слишком его пугали, чтобы он мог как следует обращать внимание на окружающих.

— А ты не дрейфь, что нам какое-то дело Росса, — фыркнул Тони, но тут же сжалился, подошёл к Питеру и потрепал его по плечу. – Ты – парень из Квинса. Кэп – парень из Бруклина. Это сенаторам должно быть страшно, а не вам.

— А вы, мистер Старк? – вдруг спросил Питер. Стив уже собирался выйти, чтобы переодеться и опомниться, но притормозил, уж слишком хотелось услышать ответ. – Вы – парень откуда?

Над этим Тони думал совсем недолго.

— Я – из Массачусетского Технологического, — сказал он. – И если вы через пять минут не будете готовы, как заучка-первокурсник к первой курсовой – откушу вам головы.

Влезая в костюм Питера, Стив думал о том, что здорово ошибался, думая о Тони как о парне из безымянной афганской пещеры, даже как о парне из брони. Тони, к котрому Стива тянуло, кажется, всегда, с самой первой встречи, был парнем из будущего, вот и всё. 

Стиву ужасно, до дрожи, до неприличия хотелось иметь в этом будущем своё собственное место. Быть не реликтом, не ископаемым героем, которого вынули изо льда и тут же приставили к делу, не функцией долга, загнанной в человеческое тело, не солдатом, разучившимся жить везде, кроме поля боя, даже не Капитаном Америкой. Собой. Он просто хотел быть собой… и чтобы Тони был рядом. Не так уж много, если разобраться, но ведь и не мало – ох, ещё как не мало…

— Стив?

Он натянул на себя ткань, шелковистую на ощупь и горькую на вкус. Легко растягиваясь, она обнимала тело, как вторая кожа. Прижималась к каждому изгибу, подчёркивала каждую мышцу, обхватывала откровенной лаской, обозначала каждое движение до того откровенно, что Стиву казалось, будто он голый. Хуже, чем голый. И Тони тоже залезал в этот костюм. Тони его делал, улучшал, перебирал по ниточке, по лоскутку…

Тони делал будущее. Для себя, для Питера. Иногда – для всего человечества разом. 

— Стив!

— Иду!

Он тоже это умел. Делать будущее для тех, кто слишком слаб или нерешителен, или просто не знает как. Быть первопроходцем всегда труднее, чем идти следом, и раз уж Стиву досталась судьба пролагать путь для других – хорошая, достойная судьба, он и сам бы не выбрал лучше, — то он не собирался отступать.

Но как было бы хорошо, если бы этот путь ему удалось пройти вместе с Тони и Питером. Вдвоём с Тони они могли бы сделать для этого мальчика – и для многих других юных американцев, но прежде всего для Питера, к которому Стив уже успел искренне привязаться, — гораздо больше, чем поодиночке.

— Сенаторы ослепнут, — только и сказал Тони, когда Стив, наконец, вернулся, радуясь тому, что маска надёжно скрывает лицо и не даёт рассмотреть ни следа всех мыслей и чувств, что бушевали в нём прямо сейчас, да так, что не было никакой возможности с ними совладать. – Нет, правда. Это покруче того твоего спандекса. 

Стив расправил плечи, чтобы не казаться уж совсем смущённым, а Питер вздохнул и заметил:

— Мистер Старк, вы сейчас дразнитесь, как в младшей школе. Вам не совестно? 

— Это чтобы мы меньше волновались, — предположил Стив, невольно благодарный Питеру за это заступничество. Вовсе не поэтому Тони его дразнил, но будь он проклят, если станет просвещать мальчика на этот счёт.

— Нет, это чтобы я не волновался, — неожиданно возразил Тони. – И имейте в виду: кто угодно может догадываться, кто вы есть на самом деле. Особенно ты, Кэп, — прибавил он, — такие бицепсы не скроешь, их вся Америка знает. Но догадываться – не значит доказать. Ради всего святого, держите языки за зубами, а себя – в руках. 

Последнее удалось бы куда лучше, если бы двумя часами спустя, — Питер уже давал показания, держась неожиданно уверенно и ни разу не запутавшись и не сбившись, — где-то за спинами сенаторов, увлечённых происходящим, не возник смутный шум. Питер запнулся, недоверчиво глядя поверх голов, и замолчал на половине фразы. В зале возник шепоток, головы стали поворачиваться назад, а Тони, подняв голову от старкпада, вскочил на ноги. 

— Какого! Чёрта! Это что за гриффиндорское трио!

— Мистер Старк, соблюдайте тишину!

Стив вскочил тоже. Меньше всего на свете он ожидал увидеть здесь Баки и Наташу, не говоря уже о Сэме. Но все трое были здесь и шагали по проходу прямиком к застывшим в изумлении представителям комитета.

— Баки? – растерянно спросил Стив, забыв изменить голос. – Ты что здесь?..

— Мы пришли, чтобы дать показания, — твёрдым голосом заявила Наташа. – Снова. 

— Опять козни ГИДРЫ, мадам Романова? – произнёс опомнившийся секретарь. Наташа покачала головой.

— Гораздо интереснее, поверьте. Эй, юный Паук, не хочешь передохнуть немного? Нам есть что добавить к твоей увлекательной речи.

Стиснув кулаки, Тони обернулся к Стиву.

— Что они тут делают? – прошипел он. Стив только руками развёл; он искал возможности встретиться взглядом с Баки и, наконец, преуспел – только для того, чтобы прочесть в знакомых с детства глазах решимость пойти до конца.

— Ваши показания имеют отношение к делу «Тони Старк против Тадеуша Росса»? – обречённо уточнил председатель комитета.

— Непосредственное, — заверила Наташа. Тони шагнул к ней, чтобы остановить, но Стив придержал его за локоть.

— Она не враг. Они все не враги, — напомнил он. – Если бы мы с Питером тогда не справились – кто бы тебя отбивал по дороге, как думаешь?

Тони унялся, хоть и обжёг Стива таким взглядом, что чуть костюм не задымился. Наташа тем временем оказалась на месте Питера, а сам Питер прибился к Стиву, словно искал поддержки и объяснений.

Объяснить Стив не мог ничего, но хотя бы обнял парня за плечи. Ужасно хотелось сделать то же самое с Тони, но он не решался – и потому только накрыл ладонью его стиснутый кулак, согрел, погладил напряжённые жёсткие костяшки.

— Что они вытворяют… — начал было Тони, но Наташа заговорила, и он умолк.

Через пять минут молчали все. Ещё через четверть часа, когда Баки тяжело прошагал по проходу и, положив единственную руку на Библию, произнёс клятву говорить только правду, тишина сделалась гробовой.

К тому моменту, как показания стал давать Сэм, у присутствующих в зале политиков можно было сосчитать пломбы на зубах. То, что Тони нашёл на Росса – обычный набор из взяточничества, коррупционных схем, грязных связей и грешков, которыми обрастает любой политик, — не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что прямо сейчас раскрывалось перед поражёнными сенаторами. Всё, начиная от незаконного удержания Мстителей в Рафте и заканчивая угрозами загнать в тюрьму ещё и Старка, чтобы был посговорчивей…

— Я объявляю перерыв, — слабым голосом сказал председатель. – Это всё требует дополнительного расследования в комитетах и… и этот парень, Джеймс Барнс – он ведь до сих пор в розыске?

— Беглый террорист не стал бы являться сюда добровольно, — возразил кто-то. – И не требовал бы расследовать преступления, которые совершил под влиянием ГИДРЫ. 

Тони, бледный и с каплями пота на висках, хрипло выговорил:

— А ведь я всё хотел сделать тихо и гладко. Без громкого «БУМ» на всю страну. Чёрт, на весь мир! Было бы маленькое красивое дело на Росса, но ведь вам этого мало? Следом под арест пойдёт и Сэм, и я – за всё хорошее, от помощи беглым Мстителям до взлома Рафта, и Романова – за шпионаж… о чём вы только думали? Ну? О чём, скажите мне!

— О Стиве, — просто сказал Барнс. Он тоже был весь белый, на неровно выбритой щеке катался желвак. – Я думал о Стиве. Нехорошо, что ему приходится стоять здесь под чужой личиной. И дружить с преступником. И жить в бегах, хотя он ничего плохого не сделал. И бояться, что его застанут, когда он снова полезет к тебе в окно, Старк.

— Ты не преступник, и к Тони я хожу через двери, — быстро сказал Стив и содрал с себя маску прежде, чем кто бы то ни было успел его остановить. В зале поднялся шум, кто-то завопил, что так и знал, нужно быть слепым, чтобы не увидеть, кто под этим дурацким вторым костюмом, двух парней с такой фигурой на всю Америку не найдётся, но Стив не слушал. – Если кто-то виноват, то это я. Моя вина, что ГИДРА до тебя добралась, что я не покончил с ней ещё тогда, что развалил Мстителей и поставил одну половину против другой, что сразу не сказал Тони! И я не стану больше бегать, хватит!

— Мистер Старк, — тихо позвал Питер, потянул Тони за рукав. Тони не сразу почувствовал, но потом наклонился к нему, и Питер выговорил, косясь на Стива, которому ужасно не хватало щита в руках – а боевого огня и готовности не отступать было вдоволь, словно вдруг вернулись добрые старые времена, — а нас с вами правда арестуют?

— Но ведь это Капитан Америка! – рявкнул кто-то из сенаторов, отвечая на погибшее в общем гвалте возражение. – Это, чёрт его возьми, Стив Роджерс! Если кто и заслуживает права высказаться…

— Тишина! Соблюдайте тишину!

— И думать забудь, — отозвалась Наташа, бесшумно оказавшаяся рядом. – Никого не арестуют. Но со всеми этими глупостями вроде Акта будет покончено раз и навсегда. 

— Если кого-то здесь и арестуют, то меня, — повторил Стив, услышав последнее. – Всё Противостояние – моя вина. И Росса. И ГИДРЫ, — прибавил он, хмурясь. – Мстители шли за мной. То есть… то есть часть Мстителей шла за мной. Тони всегда был за Акт и не знал о том, что Росс связан с ГИДРОЙ. Я и сам не знал, и я мало что понимаю в законах, но если вы решите арестовать его по формальному поводу – или Наташу, или Баки, или Сэма, — я первым встану на вашем пути.

— Замечательно, — кисло прокомментировал Старк, — теперь он грозит сенаторам. Вы, треклятые идиоты…

— Порядок в зале! – надрывался председатель. Представители прессы, стоявшие у стен, выглядели как голодные дети, попавшие в лавку бесплатных сладостей, и не знали, к кому бросаться первым. – Всем сесть на свои места!

— Все эти смерти — моя вина, — хмуро заявил Баки, — нет, Стив, молчи. Довольно я за тобой прятался. При чём тут вообще Старк? Он вытаскивал из тюрьмы тех, кого туда посадили незаконно. Если кого тут и осуждать, то меня. Кстати, хороший костюмчик, — прибавил он, криво усмехнувшись. 

— Перерыв! – рявкнул председатель. – Перерыв в слушаниях! 

Тони устало закрыл глаза и открыл их, только когда Стив встал над ним, загородив свет ламп плечами. 

— Если тебе так невыносимо прятать лицо, — не открывая глаз, пробормотал он, — ты мог просто сказать. Я бы что-нибудь придумал. Я бы что угодно…

Шум вокруг стоял чрезвычайный, но Стив слышал в его голосе и безнадёжность, и тоску, и какое-то ужасное безверие. Словно Тони был уверен в том, что всё, что было ему дорого, подошло к концу и больше никогда не вернётся. 

— Тони, — почти шёпотом позвал Стив. — Мне не это невыносимо. Я просто хотел всё сделать правильно, чтобы ты меня простил. Чтобы гордился. Чтобы я мог жить, не пряча лица, чтобы у нас было… могло быть будущее вместе, вдвоём. И с Питером. Я правда не знал, что Баки решит сам сдаться.

— Дела «Тони Старк против Джеймса Барнса» даже не жди, — отозвался Старк и открыл глаза. – И если вас снова загонят в Рафт, или в подполье, или придумают что-нибудь ещё – я снова попытаюсь вас вытащить. Любой ценой, даже если ты опять примешься меня ненавидеть. Мне не привыкать, это ты у нас чистая душа, а я и не такое переживал.

Стив не выдержал. В творящемся вокруг безумии только одно было постоянным и надёжным: то, как его тянуло к Тони, как пальцы чесались от желания прикоснуться. 

— Я бы никогда не стал тебя ненавидеть, — выговорил он, чувствуя, как горло сводит от нехватки правильных слов. Их не было, не существовало в природе – слов, достаточно чётких и ясных, чтобы заставить Тони поверить в то, что для Стива не подлежало никакому сомнению. – Никогда не мог и не хотел. Даже когда казалось, что ненавидишь _ты_...

— Что? – рявкнул Тони, поднимаясь. Обвёл рукой царящий вокруг хаос. – Вот это всё, по-твоему, я затеял ради чего? Чтобы вытащить тебя и сдать властям? Да чёрта с два! Я хочу ещё свидание, и тебя рядом, чёртова дурака, и эти дурацкие розы, и чтобы в этот раз всё получило!..

Стив не дал ему договорить. Руки, как это уже случалось однажды, зажили своей жизнью, под пальцами оказались плотные плечи пиджака, Тони качнулся к нему, влажные карие глаза – никогда в жизни Стив не видел глаз ярче и выразительней, — оказались близко, горьким дыханием обожгло губы, — и голоса вокруг стихли, как отрезанные ножом.

В наступившей тишине Питер произнёс только:

— Ну уж вот в это в школе ни за что не поверят, никогда.

*** 

День выдался суматошный и длинный. Сначала Питер, не выспавшись из-за очередного ночного рейда по Квинсу и утренней тренировки со Стивом, завалил контрольный тест по химии и убил полчаса, не меньше, чтобы уговорить мисс Стоун не отправлять тёте Мэй официальное письмо. Единственным условием его жизни на два дома было как раз то, что с уроками проблем не будет, и Питер из кожи вон лез, чтобы не схлопотать какую-нибудь треклятую «F» и не угодить под домашний арест. Кроме того, мистера Старка страшно бесило, когда он приносил плохие оценки — не из-за самих оценок, разумеется, и не из-за того, что Питеру приходилось объяснять непонятные места, а просто потому, что он считал школьную программу чем-то вроде прокрустова ложа для ума и терпеть не мог объяснять очевидные вещи.

Поэтому — и потому, что Стива ужасно расстраивали оценки хуже «А» с плюсом, хоть он и пытался это скрыть, — Питер долго и старательно писал эссе по всё той же химии и заново готовился к тесту, время от времени поглядывая на портреты учёных, висевшие на стене и думая о том, что Брюсу Беннеру, конечно, здорово не повезло сделаться Халком, но если бы у Питера была хоть треть его мозгов, задачки на переменную валентность он щёлкал бы как орехи.

Наконец, мисс Стоун сочла его знания достаточными для неуверенной «В» и отпустила с глаз долой, пожелав поменьше думать о девушках и почаще высыпаться. Насчёт первого у Питера было много комментариев, благополучно проглоченных, а вот насчёт второго она была права, и Питер, зевая, поплёлся к машине, в которой дремал Хэппи. 

— Долговато сегодня, малец, — заметил тот, просыпаясь. – Залезай. Домой или домой?

Питер представил себе бурную встречу с тётей, час-полтора расспросов о школе, друзьях, снова школе, уроках, учителях, и хорошо ли обращается с ним мистер Старк, и что мистер Старк себе думает, и правда ли, что говорят о нём и Капитане Америке, и что сам Питер думает о собственном будущем, и не видал ли он Человека-Паука, тот, говорят, особенно часто появляется возле Башни Старка, и замотал головой.

— Ясно, — ухмыльнулся Хэппи. – Тогда домой. Там, правда, пусто – ну то есть я так думаю. Стив, должно быть, снова в тюрьме, а у Тони вроде бы намечались полевые испытания чего-то ужасно важного, так что...

— Без проблем, — закивал Питер. Он любил оставаться в Башне один. Блуждал по огромным пустым комнатам, играл с Растяпой, и к тому же в большой гостиной был собственный кинотеатр, а на кухне никогда не переводилась пицца. Кроме того, мистер Старк мог ведь и вернуться, а нет ничего хуже, чем возвращаться в дом, где тебя некому ждать. – Я не буду устраивать пьяных вечеринок с джакузи и девчонками, обещаю.

— Узнаю Тони вот просто в каждом слове, — рассмеялся Хэппи и рванул с места. Действительно, видимо, торопился к жене и детишкам – но бдительно смотрел Питеру в спину, пока тот поднимался на крыльцо, со всех сторон прикрытое от чужих взглядов, прикладывал руку к сенсору и набирал код.

Иногда Питеру казалось, что это ужасно смешно. Он был Человек-Паук, а не малыш из младшей школы, но Тони всего один раз показал ему фотографии с места, где когда-то стояла его вилла, парой фраз объяснил, как это может быть опасно – искренне верить, что с тобой-то ничего не случится и ты всё предусмотрел, и Питер, пожалуй, проникся. А Тони посоветовал носить костюм с собой.

— Здоровая паранойя, Пит, — закончил он тогда. — Здоровая паранойя. Как думаешь, почему Стив не расстаётся со щитом?

— Потому что ему нравится щит, наверное? – предположил тогда Питер. — Как вам броня. Как мне – моя паутина. Всегда спокойней жить, если рядом что-то, чему привык доверять.

— Или кому, — вдруг сказал Тони. Питера тогда удивило то, какое у него сделалось лицо – словно он был на пороге открытия, готового вот-вот переменить весь мир, и хотел, и боялся его сделать. 

— Ну… да, — несмело предположил он, глядя в это осветившееся странной надеждой лицо. – Или кому. А что?

Тони не ответил, только как-то особенно поглядел на Питера и ушёл в лаборатории, а на следующий день взял его с собой, когда пришло время ехать в суд. Стив, против всех опасений, не был под арестом — никто из Мстителей не был, — но проводил в окружной тюрьме кучу времени, а когда его друга возили к врачам – ездил с ним. Тоже, видимо, на всякий случай и потому, что всем так было гораздо спокойней: ему самому, Барнсу и окружающим. 

В газетах бушевал ад, и Питер давно бросил их читать. Он даже в интернет заходить боялся – куда ни взгляни, везде были мистер Старк и Капитан, и их друзья, и ГИДРА с её преступлениями и прикормленным госсекретарём, и растиражированное тысячу тысяч раз фото, где Стив, затянутый в костюм Человека-Паука, самозабвенно целовал Тони, а второй Человек-Паук стоял, раскрыв рот – и это было видно даже под маской.

С тех пор Питер ни разу не видел их ближе положенного друг к другу. Слава богу, не видел. Когда взрослые начинают вести себя так, немедленно хочется отвести глаза и сделать вид, что ты не с ними – трудно сказать, почему, но так уж всё устроено. Видимо, у взрослых было всё то же самое, потому что и Тони, и Стив старались изо всех сил, чтобы ничего такого Питер больше не видал.

После поцелуя, прогремевшего на всю страну, это мало что меняло, но Питер был благодарен даже за попытки. 

В гостиной тихо работал телевизор, по огромной саванне мчалось стадо антилоп, на столике у кресла таяло в ведёрке мороженое. Питер приостановился, недоумевая. Обычно антилопы – или космические булыжники, или водопады в Кении, или красные марсианские пески, — означали то, что где-то поблизости водится оторвавшийся от дел Стив. Никто другой в доме телевизор не смотрел, сам Питер предпочитал кинотеатр, а у Тони был свой собственный переносной кинозал на голоэкранах из облака, и тот пылился за ненадобностью.

Может, Капитан – Пит, как ни старался, не мог приучиться в лицо называть его Стивом, — вернулся, никого не предупредив?

— Эй, кто-нибудь дома? – для порядка спросил Питер и получил в ответ живую тишину Башни, напичканной машинами и механизмами – была даже специальная штуковина для варки яиц, измерявшая температуру внутри желтка, потому что Тони терпеть не мог крутые, если, конечно, успевал вообще заметить, что именно ест. Никаких голосов, никаких шагов, только мягкий фоновый шум. 

— Капитан? – снова попробовал он, с тем же результатом. – Мистер Роджерс?

Наверное, после химии ему мерещилось всякое, а что до мороженого, так его забыл кто-нибудь из Мстителей, ходивших в Башню, как к себе домой. Или мисс Поттс, хотя её-то с ведёрком пломбира даже представить не получалось.

Перебирая в голове варианты, Питер добрался до пиццы и пошёл, обнимая спешно разогретую ПЯТНИЦЕЙ коробку, прямиком в свою комнату. Думалось лениво и как-то ни о чём, химия вытянула из Питера все силы, и потому он заметил очередную странность, только когда в буквальном смысле на неё наступил, и под ногой захрустело.

Он остановился и уставился на лоскуток армированной ткани с парой металлических кнопок. Судя по неровным краям, его вырвали как пришлось, с мясом, оттенки красного и синего были другими, не его собственными, но знакомыми. Очень знакомыми. 

Питер тихо поставил на пол коробку, освобождая себе руки. Сбросил школьную куртку. Бесшумно вытащил из сумки, по счастью, оставленной неподалёку, костюм.

В эту секунду он и услышал стон. Низкий, глубокий и приглушённый, словно стонавший пытался сдержаться изо всех сил. Слышал Питер уже такие стоны. Точно так же мистер Старк невольно постанывал, когда ублюдок Росс, пособник ГИДРЫ, бил его под дых и грозил переломать все пальцы и бросить так, чтобы Тони больше никогда ничего не смог собрать руками.

— ПЯТНИЦА, — прошептал он, но тут же спохватился. Если поднять тревогу, можно сделать хуже, стократ хуже. Но если налететь внезапно…

Торопясь, он влезал в костюм, а стоны слышались всё чаще. Громче, и к ним добавилось ещё что-то вроде скрежета, словно мистер Роджерс – никаких сомнений не было, стонал именно он, — скрежетал зубами и впивался в что-то, что отчаянно хрустело под пальцами.

Да что же с ним там такое делают? И – кто? Кто способен скрутить Капитана Америку, который даже его укреплённую армированную паутину рвал, не напрягаясь, пока Тони в который раз не улучшил её состав? И что этот неведомый кто-то сделает с ним, Питером, когда увидит?

Он закусил губу и пошёл на звук, заранее выпуская из рук паутину и зная, что не отступит, ни за что. Ещё один лоскут, побольше, попался ему по пути, и Питер обозлился. Это был его дом. Ну хорошо, не совсем его, но всё-таки и его тоже, мистер Старк, когда об этом как-то случайно заговорила тётя Мэй, выразился яснее некуда, и в этом самом доме какая-то сволочь…

Он так ударил по двери, что она развалилась надвое и повисла на тяжах мгновенно твердеющей паутины, выхватил взглядом странный шевелящийся контур, неопределимый в полумраке, занёс руку, чтобы пригвоздить паутиной, а уж потом разбираться, и в следующую секунду понял всё, но поздно. Липкий ком, разворачиваясь в сеть, сорвался с ладони, впечатался в обнажённую спину Тони, цепкими тяжами оплёл взметнувшегося на грохот Стива, стянулся, как живой, мгновенно застывая и делаясь непробиваемо-твёрдым коконом.

Была и хорошая новость, даже сразу две: Капитана никто не мучил, а застывшая паутина надёжно спрятала от взгляда Питера всё, чего он предпочёл бы не видеть никогда. Остальные были хуже некуда.

— Господи, Пит!

— Простите! – завопил он, невольно отмечая взглядом чёртовы подробности. Обнажённое скульптурное плечо Стива, изодранный в клочья костюм на полу, недопитый бокал на столике, небрежно брошенные поверх кресла джинсы. Смотреть на обоих взрослых он не мог и не хотел, и всё-таки взгляд, как приклеенный, возвращался к ним снова и снова. – Простите! Я думал, снова кто-нибудь напал, только теперь на Сти… на мистера Роджерса!

Хрипло ругаясь, Тони дёргался в жёсткой, как застывший клей, паутине. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы высвободить хоть одну руку, и поэтому он не ответил. Ответил Стив.

— Сынок, — сказал он с неожиданным юмором человека, которому уже нечего терять, — я лежу перед тобой с голой задницей и в самом беспомощном виде, какой только можно представить. Наверное, уже можно называть меня по имени.

Двумя часами спустя, после того как паутина уступила совместному действию нечеловеческой силы Стива, опыту Питера и собранному в спешном порядке роботу-распылителю раствора для деактивации паучьего белка (Дубина, как оказалось, недурно обращался с пульверизатором, а готовая смесь дожидалась своего часа у Тони в лабораториях и вот, наконец, пригодилась), а неловкость и стыд Питера уступили место обречённому смирению, он всё-таки сумел последовать совету Стива. 

Трудно называть Капитаном Америкой человека, просящего у Дубины принести хоть какие-нибудь чёртовы штаны.

— А нам ругаться запрещал, — коварно заметил Тони, втискиваясь в свои джинсы, практически не пострадавшие, если не обращать внимания на разодранную змейку – и Питер даже думать не хотел о том, что тут такое происходило, пока он не влез и не испортил этим двоим всё веселье. – Говорил же я тебе – не всегда получается сдержаться.

Стив отчего-то ужасно смутился и отвёл взгляд; в сочетании с богатырским сложением и обычной суровостью внешности впечатление было почти пугающе трогательным, и Питер тоже постарался не пялиться. Он и так натворил дел, и был готов выслушать множество резких слов, но Тони только вытянул из манипулятора подоспевшего Дубины пару спортивных брюк и передал их Стиву, целомудренно прикрывавшемуся краем простыни.

— Не паучий костюмчик, но должны быть по размеру, — заметил он, и Стив бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, которого Питер не понял.

— Но как вы оба тут… чёрт, — он обвёл рукой комнату. – Я думал, вас нет дома. А потом – что на этот раз кто-то напал на Капи… на Стива.

— Заранее сочувствую этому придурку, — отозвался Тони, натягивая футболку и пряча яркие следы на плечах. – Не страдай так, Пит, рано или поздно каждый ребёнок вламывается в родительскую спальню… кхем…

— Но вы мне не… — начал Питер и осёкся, вспомнив сразу всё. Редкие, но полные счастья вечера, проведённые то с Тони, то со Стивом, а то и с обоими – в последнем случае ему то и дело казалось, что даже воздух в комнате наполнен одновременно напряжением и тем странным удовлетворением, какое чувствуешь, закрывая тетрадь с правильным решением, где всё стоит на своих местах. То, как Тони раз за разом улучшал его костюм. Тренировки со Стивом и то, что он никогда не забывал приготовить здоровый, хотя и несколько старомодный, завтрак на троих – если, конечно, не проводил дни и ночи, спасая кого-нибудь от беды. То чувство, что поселилось в нём незаметно и надёжно, изрядно скрасив жизнь и уняв тревожные опасения оказаться ничтожным неудачником, недостойным собственного костюма: что даже если всё идёт вкривь и вкось, есть два человека, к которым можно прийти за помощью. Что этим двоим он всё равно что родной. – Господи. 

— Ага, — кивнул Тони. – Я всё ждал, когда до тебя дойдёт – и учти, мы со Стивом…

— Я понял, — торопливо заверил Питер, боясь и мечтая услышать что-нибудь вроде «гордимся тобой, сынок». Как на такое реагировать, он не знал. Никто и никогда не говорил ему таких вещей. – Я понял. Вы со Стивом. Если что, меня не пугает. Это нормально и так далее, вы не хуже других, и это уж точно лучше, чем воевать между собой.

— Занимайтесь любовью, а не войно-о-ой, — довольно фальшиво пропел Тони, игнорируя ужасные взгляды Стива, — и я вообще-то не об этом, но…

Он снова запнулся. Было до чёртиков странно видеть его таким неуверенным, почти испуганным, и Питер перевёл дух, когда Стив шагнул к Тони и крепко, основательно взял его за плечо.

 

— Прекрати петь Питеру всякие глупости, тем более такие очевидные, — заявил он твёрдо. – И ты как раз об этом. Я тоже до смерти испуган, Пит, имей в виду. Мы никогда не пробовали быть родителями. Я даже никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы стать отцом. 

— Я надеюсь, — пробормотал Питер, — это не означает, что вы оба приметесь меня воспитывать по полной?

Тони расхохотался и потрепал его по плечу.

— Нет, вот этого можешь не опасаться, — заверил он. – Стив, конечно, попытается, но ведь и ты у нас парень не промах, верно? 

— Когда Баки оправдают, — серьёзно сказал Стив, — у меня будет больше времени, чтобы… ну, сдружиться как следует. Узнать тебя получше. 

— Перестать одалживать его костюмчик, — притворно-невинно заявил Тони, и Питер полыхнул румянцем, когда до него дошло.

— Так, я не хочу об этом знать, — он замотал головой, подумал и прибавил, — ничего не хочу знать о том, где мой костюм бывал без меня и чем занимался.

— Занятная формулировочка, — заявил Тони, окончательно сгладив неловкость – потому что теперь Питер, наконец, сумел перестать страдать над тем, что чуть было не испортил звёздной паре Америки только-только начавшую налаживаться жизнь. Глупости это были; потребовалось бы гораздо большее, чем его неуместное появление в разгар событий, чтобы оба снова оказались порознь; это чувствовалось даже в том, как Стив сейчас старается осадить разошедшегося Тони – и всё никак не может наскрести в себе достаточно суровости. – А что ж ты тогда хочешь знать, герой?

— Телефон ближайшей химчистки, — буркнул Питер. – И, наверное, где лежат какие-нибудь затычки для ушей. 

Тони рассмеялся пуще прежнего.

— Не волнуйся так, — сказал он. – Родители умеют вести себя потише.

—Ладно, - согласился Питер. — А я в ответ, наверное, сумею топотать, как слон.

Стив заулыбался, наконец, и обнял их обоих.


End file.
